Candu
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Maylene mengakui perkataan Sebastian ada benarnya, bahwa sekali kau membaca kau tidak akan bisa berhenti./ Sebastian - Maylene./ Untuk GIVEAWAY HARI BUKU 2015.


**A/N: **Udah lama pengen bikin fic SebMay yang masih jadi barang langka di sini. Akhirnya kesampean, sekalian ikutan Giveaway Hari Buku-nya tante Ambu deh XD

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. _No commercial profit I gained._

**Warning: **Canon setting, OOC.

**Pairing: **Sebastian x Maylene (Mey-Rin)

* * *

.

**Candu**

:: karena cinta dapat membuatmu kecanduan apa saja ::

.

* * *

Sesekali Maylene membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang mulai merosot. Uhh ... belom genap tiga hari ia resmi menjadi _maid_ keluarga bangsawan Phantomhive dan lelaki berambut hitam itu menjejalinya dengan berbagai pelajaran yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Debum suara beberapa buku tebal yang baru saja ditaruh Sebastian tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya, membuat gadis itu akhirnya mendesah lelah di salah satu sudut ruang perpustakaan pribadi Phantomhive. Gadis itu ingat betul perkataan Sebastian bahwa meski alasan utama ia direkrut adalah untuk menjaga _mansion_ Phantomhive karena kemampuan menembaknya, namun ia tetap harus melakukan pekerjaan _maid_ dengan baik.

"Masih banyak yang perlu kaupelajari tentang bagaimana mengurus keluarga bangsawan, Maylene."

Gadis itu tertawa tertahan. Ada rasa ingin menolak, namun seringai Sebastian membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan hal tersebut. Lelaki itu serasa memiliki aura yang berbeda—Maylene sendiri masih tidak tahu mengapa—menjadikannya hanya mampu patuh dan menuruti setiap perkataannya. Ah ... andai Sebastian tidak menemukan dirinya di malam itu, malam dimana ia berhenti menjadi penembak bayaran dan akhirnya menjadi _maid_ keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ba-Banyak sekali! Apakah memang sebanyak ini pelajaran etika itu, Sebastian?"

Si Kepala Pelayan Phantomhive meletakkan tangannya di dagu, matanya terpejam dan berkata, "Itu belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan semua diktat maupun buku yang harus kupelajari saat di akademi dulu."

Maylene lantas memijit kepalanya yang terasa mulai berdenyut. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak pukul satu siang hingga hampir pukul empat sore, Sebastian belum memberinya jeda istirahat. Membaca sebanyak ini bagi dirinya yang semula jarang sekali membaca buku (pekerjaan sebelumnya tidak mengharuskan Maylene untuk banyak membaca, cukup mengenali sang target dari kejauhan dan ... dor!) membuatnya matanya lekas lelah—meskipun memiliki ketajaman penglihatan luar biasa jika melepas kacamatanya.

Sebastian rupanya peka melihat gelagat gelisah gadis berambut merah itu. Ia mendekati meja belajar Maylene dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, melihat dirimu yang belum terbiasa membaca buku. Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini, Maylene. Tunggulah sebentar akan kubawakan teh dan camilan dari dapur," ucap lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Maylene menata buku-buku itu menjadi susunan yang rapi untuk kembali dipelajarinya besok. Gadis itu melepas kacamata pemberian Tuan Muda Ciel—merileksasikan sejenak dua pupil matanya dan mulai berjalan ke arah balkon. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana, dipandangnya dari lantai dua hamparan taman milik keluarga Phantomhive yang asri nan hijau—membuat matanya kini serasa lebih segar.

Suara derit pintu menandakan kembalinya Sebastian dari dapur, lelaki itu membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir di atasnya dan dua potong_ cake strawberry_.

"Silakan dinikmati, Nona. Kau layak mendapatkannya atas belajar giatmu hari ini," ucap Sebastian sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

Sebastian meletakkan nampan di meja yang terletak di tengah kursi-kursi itu. Maylene terkesiap, selama hidupnya baru kali ini ia diperlakukan selayaknya wanita oleh seseorang. Terlebih dirinya sekarang hanya seorang _maid_. Namun, Sebastian tetap bersikap hangat padanya. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan dulu dimana dirinya bekerja dengan orang-orang yang membayarnya, mereka kerap berkata kasar dan melihat dirinya hanya sebagai penembak handal alih-alih wanita.

Melihat masih adanya kecanggungan dalam diri Maylene, selanjutnya Sebastian menarik kursi yang terletak di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kutemani."

Dalam menit-menit berikutnya, rupanya _cake strawberry_ mulai tak bersisa. Seiring obrolan-obrolan ringan yang kemudian bergulir dari mulut mereka, maupun tatapan keduanya. Ah sial, dalam hati Maylene merasa ia serasa mudah jatuh dan terperangkap dalam iris merah darah lelaki itu.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua isi koleksi buku di perpustakaan ini."

Kalimat itu memancing rasa ingin tahu Maylene. "Sebastian, kau sudah membaca semuanya? Tapi, bagaimana mungkin? Kupikir pekerjaanmu sebagai Kepala Pelayan Phantomhive tentu sangat sibuk."

Ia meletakkan cangkir miliknya kemudian menjawab, "Aku memang sangat sibuk mengatur segala keperluan Tuan Muda Ciel dan urusan rumah tangga Phantomhive. Namun, sekali aku telah membaca ... maka aku tidak dapat berhenti, aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untuk membaca satu per satu koleksi buku di waktu senggang."

Ada rasa takjub yang dipancarkan oleh iris kecokelatan gadis itu. "Apa saja yang telah kaubaca, Sebastian?"

"Ada karya sastra: termasuk berbagai novel, prosa, maupun kumpulan sajak. Aku juga suka membaca sejarah, ah ... manusia memang makhluk yang menarik, ya. Maupun, buku-buku umum seputar bisnis, ekonomi, maupun politik—yang kuharap dapat memberiku inspirasi ketika Tuan Muda meminta saranku."

Muncul sedikit tanda tanya dalam benak Maylene, Sebastian bisa leluasa masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan karena ia adalah kepala pelayan. Sedangkan dirinya hanya seorang _maid._ Bagaimana jika ketahuan Tuan Muda lalu ia dimarahi?

"Tapi, aku tidak sepertimu, Sebastian. Aku hanya—"

"Tuan Muda membolehkan siapapun penghuni _mansion_ ini untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan, bahkan akan senang bila _maid_ sepertimu mau membaca koleksi buku-bukunya di waktu luang. Tuan Muda tentu akan bangga, jika para pembantunya memiliki wawasan luas."

Seakan mengetahui sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan Maylene, Sebastian mampu memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan untuk gadis itu.

"Ah! Terima kasih, Sebastian!"

o0o

Beberapa waktu semenjak saat itu, mata Maylene mulai terbiasa untuk membaca. Ia yang semula merasa pusing jika membaca sebentar saja, kemudian menjadi betah berlama-lama. Maylene tidak mengerti, mungkin awalnya ia tenggelam dalam pesona Sebastian sehingga ia kemudian tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan lelaki itu—membaca buku di perpustakaan ketika waktu senggang. Ataukah memang ia murni haus akan pengetahuan, sehingga rela berjam-jam menekur satu per satu buku tebal. Namun, satu hal yang ia akui benar dari Sebastian bahwa dirinya kemudian menjadi tidak bisa berhenti membaca.

Layaknya seseorang yang kecanduan, Maylene tak mampu membendung lagi rasa keingintahuannya atas segala sesuatu. Hampir setiap hari jika ia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, gadis berkacamata itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Ratusan ... mungkin ribuan buku seolah mengantri untuk diresapi maknanya.

Untuk dua alasan, Maylene merasa gembira. Pertama, karena ia akhirnya menjadi tahu atas hal-hal yang semula tidak ia ketahui. Kedua, ada kalanya ia bertemu Sebastian di perpustakaan (lelaki itu membaca ulang buku yang pernah ia baca), sehingga mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama—tenggelam dalam buku.

**.**

**.**

**Tamat.**

* * *

**A/N: **Saya berharap nanti arsip pair Sebastian-Maylene akan rame :3, saya suka pair ini meskipun termasuk _minor_. Oh iya, yang namanya candu-kecanduan tidak selalu buruk 'kan? :3 terutama kalau kecanduan baca :D. Terima kasih telah membaca tulisan ini, review saya tunggu.


End file.
